mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitori Kawashiro/Minoo's second version
This version of Nitori uses custom sprites. Her gameplay is unusual in that she uses only two buttons for melee attacks and the other buttons for either projectiles or Hypers, like Minoo's other ''Touhou characters.'' ) |Image = File:MinooNitoriPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Minoo |Downloadlink = AX Chronicle omake's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Nitori has a very unusual button layout, using only the and buttons for melee attacks. She uses the , and buttons for ranged attacks and the buttons for activating its Hypers. Her gameplay is not based off the Touhou fighting games, though it takes cues from said games. She also has no gameplay elements from Hopeless Masquerade and Urban Legend in Limbo, due to the fact that the release of the character predates the release of said games. Her gameplay is custom and very unusual. She has poor comboability, with her Normals being slow and clunky and not dealing much damage. Her projectiles are more effective at dealing damage. They have high range and it's possible to spam them, though they use up Power. However, Nitori starts out with 1500 Power at the start of a fight and has a "Spirit Attack", activated with , that deals no damage but knocks the opponent down and gives 1000 Power, making Power gain a non-issue. This also allows her to spam her Hypers. Three of her Hypers are notable in that they are heaviliy inspired off Nitori's spellcards with the same names seen in the boss fight in Mountain of Faith, though with less projectiles. They're very slow and thus easily blockable or avoidable by the opponent, but they synergize well with Nitori's projectile attacks, allowing the player to deal huge damage if set up correctly. Their main use appears to be stunlocking the opponent, rather than dealing direct damage. Her remaining Hyper, Full Blast, has a lot of range and also deals a lot of damage. Like all of Minoo's characters, she has no A.I. and uses the engine's default. Because of her low comboability and her reliance on her projectile attacks, which the default A.I. rarely uses, it's very easy to beat. However, an A.I. patch exists, which makes her A.I. significantly more brutal, causing it to attack a lot more often and abusing her Spirit Attack to gain Power and spam her Hypers. It always uses Kappa's Pororoca immediately at the start of a fight. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Speed varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} | | Uses 300 Power| }} | | Uses 300 Power| }} | / | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1500 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1500 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' | | Gains 1000 Power on hit| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:MinooNitoripal4.png|nitori4 |File:MinooNitoripal5.png|nitori5 |File:MinooNitoripal6.png|nitori6 ( 's colors)}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Random Mugen Fights Episode 71 Nitori's Android Malfunction Crisis Touhou MUGEN 18 - Strawberry Crisis!! Touhou MUGEN 30 - Candid Friend Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Minoo Category:Characters made in 2009 }}